Evolution
by Tigerlilly1234
Summary: One shot maybe more: one human standing up for mutant rights in Senate. Mariannaa tragic past and unknown future but she will stand for what she believes and face what she knows may come to her whether it be death or triumph. T only just in case. REVIEWS
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own X-men not from the lack of trying but after my thousands of emails and friendly threats (if threats can be friendly) they had me tied down and tortured till I signed a restraint order. Tears for yah'll!

Hello duckies how are you this ravanish day well I hope you enjoy it! This is going to be a one shot unless I get enough reviews to change it into a story of it's own but I really think this might just be a one shot though it's really tempting to make it a story but the whole thing of X-men is about mutants but in so many of the shows no matter what show it is they always have like every human against them except maybe one or two and I don't think that the whole human lot woul d be that prejudice but who knows I just wanted to throw in a human that has great wisdom and is willing to stir things up well again I hope you like it!

Evolution 

"We are talking about the threats of our time are we going to sit back and let them destroy us!" Senator Grensen shouted.

"I am proposing an answer, homes, mutant communities where they will be supervised under authority, under _humans_." His last word rang through out the halls of the Senate.

"Do you want to wake up one morning, Senators and find that your world is being thrown around by this filth?

Do you want to wake up and find your son or daughter or nephew or niece dead because of these freaks!

It is not only our job to lock these creatures away it's our duty to our children, our future.

You may think every thing is fine and dandy now Senators, but this is reality and reality never stays fine and dandy.

From the beginning of time every creature has this instinct to kill, to annihilate threats. What if one day these beasts decide we look like a threat, then senators, no army, no weapon of any kind can save us.

We will be doomed to the fate we are dealt and fate at the moment doesn't look too kindly on us.

But I am purposing to turn the tables on fate. Because I'm not a person who will be pushed around by anything, including fate.

If you allow this….this DISGUST to exist it will only bite the hand that has let it live.

This is the time of decision, I have told you every single detail about these containment communities, from the materials the wall is made out of, to the fibers that will be sewn in the bed sheets and still you deny me your consent.

Whether you like it or not there is only one choice in the matter the choice that will lead to our _survival_.

But if you refuse to listen to me then I wish to yield the floor to a speaker, she has suffered through many hardships including her parent's being _violently ripped to shreds_ by _mutants_. She is 18 years old and already getting _bachelor degree_ in _Harvard_. So please lend your ears to my young colleague Marianna Eclair."

A young woman stood up from the seat she had taken and shook hands with Senator Grensen.

She had long brown hair pulled up in a neat bun and she had vibrant blue eyes that blended beautifully into the milky white backround of her face over the bright sapphires you'd call eyes she wore thin siphistocated glasses that softly rested on her nose. She wore a pinstripe suit that was black with a white tie and black pants. She held her head with dignity when she stepped onto the floor, calm as could be. Then she flashed a brilliant smile at her audience.

"Greetings Senators," Her voice was clear and sharp, almost musical. "I agree with my colleague when he says that today is the time of decision."

The Senator Grenson beamed at her.

"But you have two choice's Senators, not one. Whether you like it or not these '_creatures'_ as my colleague put it, are _living_, _breathing beings_."

There was a long silence and Grensen stared at her in opened mouth shock, then she started to speak again. "In the Holocaust there was an estimated six million killed because they were Jewish. Millions destroyed because they were different in what did Hitler call them containment camps….

Senator Grensen is proposing _containment communities_ for homo superiors, I believe is the term they use for themselves." She let out a small short laugh.

"But they are not are superior's…" Grensen's face started to rise again.

"neither are we there's… we all sit here today, the people of America and we know that there is no such thing as equality amongst us though we may preach it to the world… we know there never willl be such a thing as equality…"

She pulled from her inner coat pocket a small remote that fit in her fist.

"This is what our world has come to…first slaves, then Jews, then women, then heterosexuals… now _mutants_."

She pressed a button and on the projection screen that Grensen had been showing the pictures of the containment communities came the picture of what looked to be a little girl except she had a small horn sticking out of her head.

"This six year old girl was shot fifteen times… her only crime looking different."

She clicked the remote again the next picture was a teenage boy, cuts covered his lifeless body.

"This boy looks as normal as can be am I correct?" She waited for an answer but started again when all she heard was silence. "Actually this boy was a mutant."

She clicked the remote again and a picture came up with what looked like a normal hand except for an extra digit that was now a bloody stump.

"They kept it as trophy of their_ thriumphs_. This was done by two boys of the age of ten and thirteen…. _Ten and thirteen!"_

She clicked the remote again.

A picture of another African American girl with what looked like butterfly wings sprouted from her back the wings were torn to shreds, her body was a bloody mess.

"This girl was nine she was raped by five men and after they were done with her they beat her to death."

She clicked the remote for along not even bothering to explain the details anymore, the pictures told it all, the poor deaths of mutants, not only children but quite a few of adults as well. There deaths were usual horrific, disgusting quite a lot of people had to leave the room.

She stopped and clicked the projection off.

"This is the prejudice that I'm speaking of. People fear what they can't understand, when you fear something it becomes a threat and as Senator Grensen a so beautifully put it since the beginning of time we've had this instinct to kill, to innhillate threats. But who says these threats are only felt by mutants. Because I have something to share with you, Senators, mutants fear _you,_ each and every ordinary human in this room. They fear what you will do to them if they're found out. I'm not saying that all mutants are just scared little children, but I'm saying if you fear something your bound to react usually not in a good way."

"I'm sure you'd know, mutant!" Grensen yelled "This is the example I'm giving you Senators, this girl no doubt used her powers to sneak in and show you these computer enhanced photo's of suppose have deaths of mutants. I say-."

"Actually Senator I am not a mutant…. after all the little tests they made me go through to speak today you should no that everything on my government records are true. I'm a human, my parents _were_ killed by mutants, and every thing I have before me will check out with the police departments to be true. Now Senator I advise you to take a seat after all you did so politly give the floor to me after you thought I was going to come today and weep about my terrible experience with mutants hence getting pity for your cause."

"You-you how dare you-!"

"Again," Her voice sliced through his comment like knife through butter. "Senator, I have the floor at the moment so if it might not be so bold to tell you to shut up!"

"My parents, when I was two were murdered by mutants, back then mutants weren't really known about so my aunt, who had seen it, exclaimed it was demons who took my father and mother to hell." She chuckled.

"But she didn't now any better then neither do we know that much now….

When I first found out about mutants I was twelve and I was learning in a junior level in highschool.

I became a fiery ball of hate and sorrow. I wouldn't let any one near me.

Ironically two months later my best friend Silvia and I were walking home from the park when three older boys maybe the age of 16 or 17 grabbed hold of us.

I struggled with all my might but I couldn't get free. I watched as they punched Silvia calling her 'bloody mutant motherfucker, hell spawn, you think you're so great well your just a little shit.' She was screaming and sobbing trying to get around them but the two boys wouldn't let her go.

Then a bright black light shot from her hands and into the boy that was holding me. But she didn't understand her powers, she couldn't use them well.

She told me to run get away, get help!

But I couldn't do anything a stood there frozen in place. I heard her screams as they beat her to death on that street.

_I stood there_ as they passed not saying a word to me, _I stood there_ as I watched her blood flow into a nearby sewage drain.

I didn't understand it before I was so welled up in my anger and despair. Then as I walked home not saying a word I went up to my bedroom and I screamed loud and hard.

I cried and cried until I couldn't cry any more I finally had understood. As I watched my friend die I had finally understood, the passion of discrimination of prejudice. I just wish, I didn't have to loose my friend to make me see the truth behind the world's mask."

She turned her eyes up to the Senators. "How many beings have to loose their lives before you will open your eyes and see what has been lying in front of you …."

There was a long silence.

"It's not only mutants that have died in this war that's being fought." Grensen yelled his voice seemed to be caught up in emotion. "You act like you didn't lose your parents, like countless lives are not being lost at the hands of these _monsters_!"

She turned to him ever so calmly. Her eyes seemed to lessen in there intense passion as her gaze met his.

"I realize this, and it's sad. But there will never be a place or a time that doesn't hold death in hand. We all die Senator, I'm sorry."

She turned back towards the Senate. "Senator I don't pretend that humans haven't lost civilians but I do know that right now it's humans that hold the power to our future and that more humans died last year of murder by other humans then by mutants. I know that humans are the majority and as the saying goes the _majority always wins..._"

"Yes that is true, but these mutants have great powers and they, like this Magneto freak aren't afraid to use them -."

"Actually Senator most mutants_ are _afraid to use their powers. They fear discovery"

"That's not what I'm talking about, if these monsters lose this fear you say they have, they could easily wipe out a continent. We can't possibly not fear monsters that can do this much damage. They are dangerous!"

"No senator not _all_ mutants are dangerous. Some, yes, some. If you give a gun to a man is he dangerous? It all depends on the kind of man who is holding that gun. Mutants are like everyone else they can be good, they can be bad, they can be trying to get by day after day! But because of one or two mutants bad choices you are going to lock up the entire group?"

She let out a long almost tired sigh and she slipped off her glasses and rubbed her temples.

"I know I'm not going to convince you today that your just being discriminative. So I'll bring another reason to the floor that more intelligible then empathetic.

To find all mutants is impossible because you don't know who is a mutant, you don't know where they are, and you don't know when a human will evolve.

Even with all the tests you perform it won't show all of the genetic make up. Some of the x-gene is impossible to place.

So what will you do only lock up the ones that look funny the ones that have an extra _finger_!"

The girl paused for a moment and looked down the aisle where at the back of a room another young woman stood, she was about the same age as Marianna.

She had straight black hair cut just below her chin and bangs that just brushed her eyebrows. She wore a black suit and black pants with a white shirt underneath the suit. She also wore black sunglasses. She almost resembled one of the president's body guards.

Marianna nodded her way and the woman started forward a vanilla folder in hand. The girl stepped around Grensen and then made her way to the center of the floor where Marianna was standing you could see now that the girl stood maybe a head taller then Marianna.

They exstanged a few words and the girl handed of the vanilla folder to Marianna. Marianna nodded and the girl walked off the floor to stand next to Grensen.

Marianna held up the vanilla folder for the Senate to see. "Senators in this room more then one third of you contain the X-gene, and the possibility that you or your children or _your grandchildren_ will become mutants."

That announcement shook the Senate, it rattled the bones of the skeletons that hung in the governments closets, (okay I don't know what I meant by that but it sounds so cooool so deal with it) and brought the room into total pandemonium.

"That's impossible! They were all tested before they were able to run as candidates!" Grensen roared over the crowds.

Marianna raised an eyebrow. The Senate fell into a guilty silence not willing to look at the girl who argued so passionately to show them the reality of this world filled with prejudice only to find out that they knew, but they weren't about to 'bite the hands' that kept them in Senate.

The girl narrowed her eyes at them staring them down coldly.

"Well then your technologies not very good Senator because I happened to have a little birdie whisper in my ear some very interesting information."

"Let us see it!" Genrsen demanded.

She held her chin high defiance.

"Do you really want to know Senator? Do any of you really want to know? To realize the one thing you have hated all your life could be you? To wake up one day and find your child a mutant? It could be you Senator Grensen."

The color drained from his face.

"As I was saying before you have no way of knowing who has the x-gene so it's impossible to detain them."

"Give us the folder." Grensen commanded coldly.

She looked in his eyes calmly.

"No Senator. I choose not." She flipped out a lighter and lit the vanilla folder a flame.

The whole Senate watched in astonishment as the flames slowly engulfed the folder as it reached her finger tips she dropped it to the floor and let it settle into a pile of ashes at her feet.

She slowly turned to face one of the camera's that had been filming this event and gave a smile.

"Mutants of the world or at least who are watching this I want you to have hope. I know it's hard" she let out a small chuckle. "Well actually I suppose I don't but if you need help call this number (012) 345-6789. It will hook you up to another mutant and you can get help. I garuntee you it's safe. So if you need help or anything at all please call this number we can help you even if you don't think so. Remember (012) 345-6789 "

She turned her back to the Senate and spoke clearly and loudly so her voice echoed off the walls. "I know at the moment you don't see what you're doing as an act of discrimination but how many lives will be destroyed for you to see it such? Six million like in the Holocaust or more? Maybe this time we can reach the billions huh? How bout that!"

"Senator Grensen do you want to be the Hitler of our time?" She snapped spinning around to face him. "How many lives does it take Senator to make this count as an act of discrimination? How many _innocent lives?_" She said now asking the Senate.

"How many innocent girls like Silvia have to be killed for you to see-!" She chocked back a sob and then took a deep breath to gain some control over her voice before she continued.

"I know some of you refuse to believe any of this you will look out the window each morning you wake up and say there goes those mutie freaks on another tirade and to think they used to be my neighbors, then you'll shake your heads and go about your business with out a care in the world because you aren't getting killed, or hurt or harassed your not a mutant there fore you don't have to care."

She sighed. "But one day you will. One day you'll wake up and look at the world around you and find a land laid in bones and blood. That may seem over-exaggerating now but when these containment _communities _are put up will it be enough to clench your thirst or next will you be murdering them by the millions."

She turned around and nodded as if dismissing them. "Good day to you Senators."

Then Marianna turned around and with her friend at her side she walked out of the Senate to face a world full of prejudice holding her head up high to face it with out a flicker of hope in her eyes, the only thing she holds is the courage to face what is to come, and she'll be more part of that then she will ever know. One human.

Well yehall I hoped yeh liked it again I might change this into a story but it wouldn't be a very long one cause I love writing about mutants and yeah but I have some ideas for Marianna so review and tell me what you think. Cherrrio for now I think my writers block is starting to leave.

Hopefully

Tigerlilly


	2. Author's note

Author's Note 

Okay I need to know from anyone if this should be more then a one shot I'm thinking about maybe taking it up but I'm not sure. So PLEASE dears I'm desprete I need to know.

_Tigerlilly_


End file.
